


To the Wolves

by EndlessD



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, You'll know which movies, ignore the whole Enchanted Forest story, some Ghibli inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: When Elsa is abandoned in the mountains after The Accident, she's adopted by a spirit living there. Grown now, it is time for her to take on the task of mediating the lesser spirits. Elsa is sent to settle a matter in a forest far away where she is determined to avoid the human settlement.Meanwhile, something dark stirs in Arendelle.or where Agnar is a terrible parent, leaves Elsa to die in the woods, and she's raised by magic wolves.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Against my better judgement, I'm going to attempt a multi-chapter fanfic. Normally, I only do oneshots because I put my time and energy toward original works (someday, I shall hopefully get an agent and be published). 
> 
> This idea's been sticking with me though. 
> 
> unbeta'd

Despite the innate coldness that permeated Elsa's existence, her insides burned. She forced her face to remain neutral. Chances were though, that Mother noticed.

"You are displeased," Mother noted, her rumbling voice gravel no matter what her tone was. Still, it soothed Elsa's nerves that Mother cared.

Elsa knew this was a gift, a sign of Mother’s trust. A sign that she wasn’t going to be a pup forever. But the past held her tight in its talons. “I am honored, really, I am.” Mother’s gray fur brushed against her cheek. Elsa reached over and wrapped an arm around her snout, drawing her in. She knew the issue. Mother and Marrow and Runvir all knew it. 

“All you need to do is call my name, my spritling, and I will be there.”

Thoughts of kings and queens and sisters teased her. Mother would be there. Her brothers would stand by her side if she needed them. 

This was an honor. Mother trusted her control, trusted her to find the wayward spirit and help. All she had to do was avoid the human settlement there.

A howl pierced the air. Marrow. He and Runvir would return with their meal soon. 

"Of course I'll go," Elsa said. It would be fine. She'd be fine. She would avoid the humans, complete her task, and then return to their mountain.

One of Mother's ears twitched. "If you don't feel ready, you do not need to go." 

Elsa knew the truth behind this quest. Either of her brothers or a lesser spirit could have gone. No, as much as Elsa was a wolf, Mother reminded her not to forget she was human.

Elsa's free hand burrowed into her own pelt, a gift made of Mother's own fur not long after she'd declared Elsa her pup. 

She may not have been worthy of being a human, but she'd prove herself worthy of the Fenrir.

Her brothers bounded toward them. Marrow and Runvir each held an elk between their massive jaws. Marrow's fur was a dusty gray, a little lighter than Mother's. Runvir was white with a gray ear. 

Elsa was so small and frail in comparison. But while she had no claws, she loved using her ice to make her own. Even with that, she was a terrible hunter, relying on them to provide food. Relying on them to chew the raw meat for her. Because of course the Gods had, along with giving her ice magic, denied her the skill to make fire the natural way. And no fire spirits lived on their mountain.

Marrow's kill dropped into the snow. "Good day, sister?" he asked with a yip.

Smiling, Elsa skated over the snow and placed a kiss on his cold nose. "It was." She took a breath. "I will be journeying come sunrise." She hoped her words weren't thick with the dread she felt.

Runvir licked her cheek. "Congrats to you."

"Will one of you travel with your sister. It will be a long trek for her," Mother said.

Her brothers barked and nipped at each other, each declaring themself the one she'd ride. 

Watching them made that lovely little warmth inside her grow. They did not hide their eagerness or joy. 

Sometimes, they reminded Elsa of Anna. Far too often. 

She’d quash those feelings down into the coldest pits of her heart. Elsa had happier things to focus on. 

That night, she claimed her spot between her brothers and let their breathing lull her to sleep. 

_ The wind screeched in her ears. She had to keep moving. Somewhere, there would be food to fill at least a little of her belly. She’d long since run out of liquid tears. Whether from the storm or the fact that she’d chilled so much her skin had blued, they froze instantly. _

_ Time held no meaning. Elsa didn’t couldn’t pinpoint when that had happened. Days? Weeks? There had been Arendelle, Anna, The Accident, and then the knife and the woods.  _

_ Her fingers traced the scar over her heart. It hadn’t been the last wound gifted to her by humans. Her eyes burned but she wouldn’t cry. What she needed was to get as far from people and their crossbows as possible.  _

_ The cold may not have bothered Elsa, but she craved warmth. Only she didn’t deserve it. She only had to think of Anna, lying still on the floor as the ice ate away at her body. _

“What have you done?” _ her father’s voice hissed.  _

_ She’d killed her sister. Why else would father have locked her up for hours, only to return with an empty face and to drag her into the woods? _

_ Then came the hunger and the villages with people who looked at her--who must have known what she’d done--and came after her with brooms, pitchforks, and crossbows. There would be no food--even from the garbage--to be found from them. _

_ Elsa had seen her reflection. Her humanness had blurred, revealing the monster to all. _

_ But she lived. And when the wolves found her, she lived. _

_ And then came Mother, so large and magnificent that she fully expected death from those teeth. _

_ “Hello, little spritling,” her inhuman voice said, almost gentle but not quite.  _

_ And with that, Elsa’s human life ended. She belonged with the Fenrir now.  _

Elsa woke with the sun. She secured her pelt, climbed onto Marrow’s back, and descended the mountain toward the Northuldra.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

Elsa may not have had a nose like her family’s, but even to her poor one, nothing smelled right. Gone was the subtle bite of cold that flowed through the air. Instead, she smelled the leaves. It wasn’t as if there were none on her mountain, but these filled the air far more than home’s did.

Her fingers gripped Marrow’s fur even tighter. His ear twitched. “You will be fine,” he said, his voice pitches as soft as he could possibly make it. 

It was a wolf thing. Their mouths and throats weren’t built for it the way a human’s was. 

Runvir nudged her hand with his snout. “We can help you find shelter before we go,” he offered. 

Elsa wanted to say yes, desperately. Here she was, miles and miles from home, and once her brothers left, she would be alone for the first time in years. Her ice thrummed beneath her fingertips, but she shoved it down. She was too close to humans to risk them finding out.

_ Elsa is younger. Maybe twelve, maybe not. All she knows is that her body has started changing and that if she saw her reflection, she’d surely resemble her mother more than the child she’d been. _

_ Being out here, a leg dangling off the rock by their den, was freeing in a way her old life had never been. The old Elsa was bound by rules and expectations. Now, those did not apply to her. Anna, as soon as she’d been old enough to understand, had swooned at the thought of princes and romance. Elsa would wrinkle her nose in response. A prince only had a place in her life because she was a princess. No way did she ever want to kiss one, though she’d have to at their wedding. _

_ Princes had no place among wolves. _

_ Mother chuckled whenever she gushed about this new fact of life. Tonight, a new amusement danced in her yellow eyes. “You protest so much for one with no experience. Perhaps one day you will take a mate, perhaps not.” _

_ Elsa’s stomach churned. Surrounded by wild animals had given her a new understanding of the facts of life, and Mother had filled in the rest. “It need not be a prince,” she’d told Elsa. _

_ “Princes, knights, court...people…” Elsa shrugged, “I don’t need a boy.” _

_ The amusement grew. “Whoever said it needed to be a boy?” She stretched out, her nails scraping against the stone. Settling down, she continued. “I just don’t want you to lose sight of what you could be. I don’t want you to deny yourself out of fear.” _

_ In the distance, Marrow and Runvir howled. Elsa and Mother howled back. _

Elsa trusted Mother, but she never wanted to put those words to the test.

The air grew heavier, thicker, the closer they got to the edge of the territory.  _ You can do this _ , Elsa told herself,  _ it is your purpose.  _

Runvir whimpered. "This is wear we leave you. Unless…"

Elsa sighed. “No, I have to do this alone.”

“We will be near if you need us,” Marrow said. “Call for us, and we will come.”

Elsa placed a kiss on each of their snouts, took a deep breath, and entered the Northuldra territory.


End file.
